Prasangka
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: L adalah orang yang paling saya benci di dunia!


_Bahkan saya belum punya judul ketika menuliskan ini…._

**Disclaimer : Death Note © Takeshi Obata **and** Tsugumi Ooba.** Bukanlah fenomenal kalau saya yang punya Death Note. Saya cuma punya alur abal ini.

**Rating :** T karena ada sedikit adegan kekerasan definitif^^.

* * *

**Prasangka

* * *

  
**

_Saya benci L._

Mengamatinya dari jauh, diseret kesana-kemari oleh Mello, Matt, dan kawanannya.

_Saya benci L._

Membagikan coklat pada Mello yang terus meminta, lagi, lagi, lagi…._Hei, Mello, apa kau ini kuda nil?_

_Saya benci L._

Ia tidak pernah sadar saya selalu mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Tapi saya juga tidak mau ia benar-benar menyadari saya mengimitasi gerak-geriknya mentah-mentah. Karena malu, saat matanya beralih pada saya, saya hanya melipat sebelah kaki di depan dada kemudian memuntir-muntir rambut sendiri tanda acuh. Ia pun kembali sibuk dengan sate manisannya…_Apa saya bilang, ia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu saya ada di dekatnya._

_Saya sangat benci L._

Saya sempat dikejutkan dengan 'inspeksi' mendadaknya. Sebenarnya ia hanya datang untuk memanggil saya makan. Tapi saya tertangkap basah sedang memainkan boneka-boneka jari. Di dekat kaki saya ada L dan Mello.

Saya ingin menyembunyikannya di kolong ranjang.

Jelas-jelas ia melihatnya. Saya menunggu reaksinya dengan jantung kecil berdentum-dentum di rongga dada.

Namun dengan keji dan dingin, ia berkata, "Ayo, Near. Waktunya makan malam."

_Oh-Betapa-Saya-Benci-L._

Ia membalikkan punggungnya dan pergi. Saya jadi punya waktu untuk menendang boneka L ke kolong ranjang. Berharap itu adalah L sesungguhnya, menjerit dari bawah ranjang akibat phobia gelap, sementara saya bisa tidur dengan puas.

Dan itu sungguh pikiran kekanak-kanakan karena tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam realita. Kamar L selalu diliputi kegelapan, tapi ia tetap waras dan jenius. Saya seharusnya memikirkan cara lain untuk membalaskan dendam yang sudah berkubang di dasar hati. Bukannya menyiksa boneka jari seolah itu boneka _voodoo._

**---HF-Smile---**

Siang hari, ketika sekolah libur, dan semua anak _Wammy's House_ diwajibkan berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Mello berceloteh panjang lebar.

_Aku dan L ini…, Aku dan L itu…, la la la…._

Membangga-banggakan aktivitasnya bersama L, semua anak menatapnya, berdecak kagum sekaligus iri. Sepertinya sudah menjadi kodrat, L harus dikagumi, dicintai, diidolakan. Darah saya menggelegak mendidih. Saya _tidak mau_ mengidolakannya, apalagi semenjak L adalah properti Mello, aset Mello yang paling ia bangga-banggakan. Orang lemah, _sangat_ lemah sampai bisa diboikot seorang Mello. Saya akan memiliki properti lain yang jauh lebih baik dari L. _Watari? Roger?_

_Astaga._

Saya menggeleng pada diri sendiri.

"Mau ke mana, Near?" tanya Matt menyadari Saya bangkit berdiri.

"Ke kamar."

Takala saya menjauh, saya mendengar kekisuhan segera terjadi.

"Apa apa sesuatu yang menyinggung Near?"

"Mello, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak omong," Matt menuding.

"Apa!? Biarkan saja bocah itu kembali ke kamarnya! _Oh_, mengingatkanku, L sudah berjanji akan mengajakku berkolaborasi dengannya dalam khasus yang sedang diselidikinya. _Ha!_ Kalian pasti iri padaku _kan_?" tawa Mello menggelegar, memenuhi ruang keluarga. Seperti biasa, mendominasi. Serakah.

Mello memang berisik, tapi saya tidak membencinya. Saya hanya tak tahan dengan cerita-ceritanya yang dihiperbolakan. Mello adalah bola panas, dinamis, menguarkan energi, berpijar. Tentu saya yang seperti karang es ini tidak bisa berada di dekatnya, alih-alih Mello menghancurkan saya.

Saya menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Memandangi 'L' tergolek pasrah di lantai. Saya mengambil pisau kecil dari nakas. Biarpun secara nyata saya tidak bisa melakukan ini, setidaknya saya cukup puas membuat bonekanya kisut.

Tepatnya prosesi balas dendam dengan skala lebih kecil.

**---HF-Smile---**

Saya dipukuli, ditendang, dihujani cemooh.

Pintar itu bukan anugerah, tapi kutukan.

Kalau saya anak biasa-biasa saja, saya akan duduk di kelas tanpa disadari keberadaannya. Bahkan anak-anak yang lain tidak akan ingat nama saya.

Oh ya, siapa lagi otak dari penyiksaan ini selain Mello? Tadi siang baru saja hasil ujian dibagikan, nilai saya lebih tinggi darinya. Mello menunjukkan wajah manis, menyelamati saya. Tapi pada istirahat siang, saya mendengar Matt berseru tidak percaya, "Mello! Kau ini sudah tidak waras _ya_? Dia _kan_ mengunggulimu secara jujur!"

Setelahnya, saya tahu akan ada yang mendatangi saya, cecunguk-cecunguk Mello yang patuh hanya karena Mello seribu kali lebih cerdas dari mereka sehingga mudah dimanipulasi. Saya tidak akan lari.

Inilah saya, Mello. Hajar, pukul sampai puas. Nikmati kemenangan semumu, besok saya akan menyiksamu dengan hasil rapot. Saya ingin tahu sejauh mana kau bisa bertindak, karena sebagaimanapun bencinya kau kalah dari saya, kau tidak bisa membunuh saya. Sebaliknya saya bisa menyiksamu pelan-pelan, melebelimu dengan stempel 'nomor dua'. _Saya menyinggung titik terlemahmu?_ Itulah yang kau benci, dipandang sebelah mata.

Lakukan yang kau mau, Mello. Karena saya bisa membalas berkali-kali lipat lebih kejam. Bukankah siksaan psikologis jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada siksaan fisik?

Setengah tidak sadar, saya tidak ingat lagi ke mana kaki-kaki ini membawa saya. Saya terlindungi sempurna oleh kegelapan total, menjatuhkan tas ransel sembarangan, bergelung di bawah selimut. Dinginnya bantal mengurangi denyut-denyut di bibir yang sobek. Harum yang familiar menerbangkan semua imajinasi liar menyiksa Mello dengan membuatnya berkeliling di sekolah dengan tulisan 'NOMOR DUA' di punggung dan dadanya. Saya tidak ingin menyiksa Mello sebenarnya, bila saya melihat jauh ke dalam hati. Saya hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran dan berharap lain kali ia berpikir dua kali sebelum mengirimkan algojonya ke hadapan saya.

Perasaan lemas segera merantai, saya tak sanggup berpikir, tak sanggup bergerak. Kelopak mata memberat, saya pun kehilangan kesadaran.

**---HF-Smile---**

Tidak ada waktu yang pasti ketika berada dalam lingkupan sempurna kegelapan.

Saya membuka mata, mengintip sedikit. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang menerobos kelambu. Sepertinya ini tengah malam, namun saya pun tak yakin.

Seiring kesadaran saya meningkat, saya merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih. Panas melilit, selain selimut yang membungkus erat.

Saya mengerjap, dan membelalak.

Sosok L ada di hadapan saya. Berhadap-hadapan muka dengan muka. Wajahnya tirus, dibingkai rambut hitamnya yang lebat dan berantakan. Kantung matanya tetap lebih gelap dibandingkan warna kulit pucatnya yang sudah dibayangi hitam. Nafasnya teratur, naik dan turun berirama.

Sesuatu yang berat itu adalah tangannya, saya melirik bahu sendiri. Menimbang dari kedekatan, apa L_ merangkul _saya? Atau mengira saya ini bantal kecil? Mau tak mau saya mengerutkan kening. Lagi, kenapa L ada di kamar saya?

Keras saya berpikir, tak lepas pandangan saya dari wajah dewasa pria di hadapan saya, properti Mello yang tidak saya sukai. Bahkan seperti dihipnotis.

Apa pula yang membuat saya membencinya? Kenapa saya tiba-tiba kehilangan semua alasan itu?

Saya membencinya diboikot oleh Mello, digusur kesana-kemari. Mello seperti barikade yang membuat saya tidak bisa dekat dengannya.

_Tidak bisa dekat dengannya…._Saya merepetisi apa yang telah mampir di kepala saya.

Saya membenci L yang berada dalam benteng Mello, karena tak teraih, tak terjangkau oleh saya. Dan seharusnya saya membenci diri saya sendiri karena tidak mengkonfrontasi Mello, menyatakan bahwa L bukan miliknya seorang, _ia harus berbagi._

Kini, ketika L bukan tawanan Mello, meskipun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada saya, tidak pernah menyadari saya mengikuti gerak-geriknya, tidak tahu bahwa boneka jari berlebel 'L' adalah kesayangan saya-banyak coreng-moreng dalam bekas siletan dan kisut pada bagian rambutnya….Itu menandakan saya paling memberinya perhatian _kan?_-, L adalah orang yang paling saya sukai di dunia. _Di seluruh alam semesta_.

Lega, puas, dan penuh, saya beringsut sedikit agar lebih dekat dengan L. Karena L begitu hangat, menawarkan perlindungan yang selalu saya nantikan dari lubuk hati terdalam. Berada dalam naungannya, saya tidak akan diganggu, Mello akan menggertakan gigi.

Begitu mata saya terpejam, mimpi saya begitu damai walaupun samar. Samar-samar ada L di sana, ada Roger dan Watari, ada Mello, dan anak-anak yang lain. Saya melihat diri saya sendiri terjatuh ke kubangan lumpur karena gagal menyepak bola, tapi tawa saya bergaung.

Tawa yang hanya samar-samar saya dengar dalam mimpi.

Betapa saya merindukan saya yang begitu bahagia.

**---HF-Smile---**

L membuka setengah kelopak matanya.

Bukan, bukan terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi memastikan Near sudah tidur –pulas sambil mengulum senyum-.

Sekitar puluh sepuluh malam, L baru kembali, langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah memberi laporan pada Roger. Dan ia tersandung benda berat dari kulit di lantai, yang kemudian ia kenali sebagai tas.

Ia tidak waspada sama sekali, tidak beranggapan ada penyusup di balik tirai kamarnya bersiap membunuhnya. Karena ia tahu siapa penyusup kecil ini. Sering kali datang ke kamarnya tanpa diundang. Dalam keadaan sadar, penyusup ini merupakan negasi dari Mello. Menjauhinya atau mungkin tidak bisa mendekat. Sering meniru prilakunya, tapi kemudian berpura-pura acuh. L berjengit mengingat boneka dirinya yang dipenuhi alur-alur goresan benda tajam, tapi kurang lebih ia tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab timbulnya ceruk-ceruk itu.

L pun selalu tahu apa yang membawa penyusup ini ke kamarnya, selalu ada yang menggiringnya tanpa sadar. Ia langsung melesat pergi ke tempat Mello dan menasihatinya. Wajah Mello cemberut, menggerutu marah kalau ia akan minta maaf setelah kemarahannya reda. L hanya bisa menghela nafas. Meskipun menunggu armarah itu reda memerlukan waktu lebih dari tiga hari, tapi Mello tidak akan mengecewakannya.

Sebaliknya, L tidak tahu bagaimana menghibur Near karena Near tidak suka membagikan pikirannya, cenderung tertutup-seperti dirinya-, menyimpannya sendiri dalam hati walaupun menjeritkan kebutuhan darurat akan tempat mengadu.

Biasanya orang-orang melakukan _itu_, untuk menenangkan atau menghibur. Karena sama-sama tidak bisa melakukannya secara terbuka, jujur, frontal, maka L perlahan naik ke ranjangnya dan meletakan lengannya di tubuh mungil Near dengan sudut yang paling pas. Paling-paling Near akan mengira dirinya bantal penyangga. Tapi tak apa. Melihat senyum di wajah kanak-kanaknya, cara idiotnya boleh dibilang berhasil.

_Near, saya sudah memarahi Mello, jadi janganlah bersedih. _

_Sebenarnya kau boleh datang kapan saja saat kau membutuhkan saya. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, saya hanya bisa menawarkan penghiburan payah seperti ini. Saya menyayangi kalian semua, hanya saja…Saya tidak bisa mengutarakannya dengan benar._

_Kau mengerti _kan,_ Near?_

L mendesah, mematrikan senyum lemah, nyaris prihatin di wajahnya. Ia mengelus kaku rambut ikal Near –berpikir bagaimana definisi 'membelai' diterapkan dalam praktik-, sebelum kembali tertidur.

**---HF-Smile---**

**Author's note :** **UWA!** Saya bener-bener pusing! Tugas saya tinggalin, tenggelam menuliskan fic _brotherhood_ LNear ini! _I'm in danger!_

Biarpun begitu, saya gembira akhirnya saya mulai bergerak ga cuma berkutat dalam dunia RaitoL. Saya berhasil menuliskan _brotherhood wammy's boys_ yang mulai menghantui ketenangan jiwa saya^^. Ini adalah _first attempt_ saya, jadi mohon kritik, saran, dan _comment_nya. Maaf kalau ada OOC, maaf kalau ceritanya sangat standar.

Berangkat dari komentarnya Obata-_sensei_ bahwa Near membenci L, akhirnya saya berkontemplasi. Near tidak mungkin sungguh-sungguh membenci L, tapi ia membenci L karena L selalu digiring Mello kesana-kemari sehingga ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati L. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti itu, tapi tanpa sadar, setiap dia ada dalam kesulitan dan membutuhkan tempat mengadu dan beristirahat, dia menyusup ke kamar L*_squeal_*. Dan L pun sama sekali tidak keberatan didekati adik-adik angkatnya, tapi karena dia adalah orang yang pasif, dia cuma bisa menunggu. Karena Mello adalah aktif, jadinya klop deh hubungannya. Aktif dan pasif. Sementara sulit membina hubungan dengan Near karena mereka sama-sama pasif. Seperti kutub magnet yang sama.

Saya menggambarkan Near suka menyimpan armarahnya sendiri dan kemudian mendelusikan bagaimana ia akan membalas dendam. Tapi itu sebenarnya hanya cara orang introvert menyalurkan kekesalannya. Sementara untuk Mello, dia itu ga akan tenang sebelum kemarahannya disalurkan, tentu aj harus disalurkan kepada sumbernya! Jadi saya membuat adegan Near dipukuli orang-orang suruhan Mello. Saya tidak ingin menggambarkan Mello sebagai orang yang kejam, _tapi_ orang yang frontal, langsung mengkonfrontasi ketika ada sesuatu yang mengesalkannya. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya*sesuai buku panduan DeathNote volume 13…hehehe*.

Di sini juga terlihat Near benci pada Mello, tapi itu sebenarnya hanya kecemburuan karena Mello bisa terus mengekori L, sementara dia tidak. Near juga belum terbiasa dengan Mello yang penuh energi, jadi ia memilih menyingkir.

_Over all_ saya mencoba menuliskan hubungan anak-anak lelaki yang sehat. Mengatai temannya dengan senonoh tapi tetap santai*contohnya hinaan diam-diam Near untuk Mello…_Kuda nil, ei?_* Ga ada cinta yang romantis. Mereka bergelut secara laki-laki, bicara seperti laki-laki, bertingkah laki-laki^^.

Nanti saya akan membuat _brotherhood_ versi LMello…Tergantung sambutan untuk yang satu ini…hihihi. Saya membuatnya sangat sederhana dan ringan. Sangat enak dinikmati sambil santai*promosi mode on*. Saya harap kalian yang membaca juga bisa menikmatinya seperti saya.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

_Mata ne?_


End file.
